Tear Me Up
by igetupseteasily
Summary: <html><head></head>Seven friends are on their way to a game. But will they make it? Terrible at summaries. Nick/OC maybe possible slight Bo/OC. Rated for language and violence.</html>
1. One

**Author's Note: **I really enjoy House of Wax and after looking around the site, I think that there should be more fics…hahaha. So, here's my attempt at what I HOPE is a good one! Enjoy and please let me know what you think!  
>PS - I'm going to put a link on my profile to what I imagine my character looking like. If you don't feel like going to click on it because you're too lazy (as I am most of the time), I see her looking like Leighton Meester. Also, I do realize they aren't in a booth when they're at the rest stop (?), but I changed that.<p>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Wax or any of the characters except or my own. I also do not own the title for this story. It is a song called 'Tear Me Up' by Stefy Rae. Please don't sue! :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Oh man," a small, tanned, brunette squeezed into the booth next to Paige, "Those two are driving me nuts!"<p>

Paige just snickered in return, "I can't believe you still talk like that after all these years."

Carly rolled her eyes. Though Chelsea had been here for twelve years, she had moved next door to Carly when they were six, she had previously lived in Boston and the slight accent she had acquired in her first few years of life and been around her whole life from her parents, still popped out from time to time.

"At least when I go back to the homeland I'm welcomed," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Chels, you're from _Boston_, stop acting as if it's the old country…"

"It is for me," she laughed.

Her two friends rolled their eyes and began to talk about Carly moving to New York. Chelsea smiled over at Carly, proud of her friend. The girls had been friends since they were in elementary school. Chelsea had also met Nick around that time, but they hadn't become friends until she had knocked Dalton into the mud for chasing her around at recess with a worm when they were eight. And somehow, miraculously, she had remained friends with both siblings.

Nick, now walking out of the bathroom with Dalton following close behind, locked eyes with Chelsea. He smirked over at her, assuming that Paige and Carly were talking her ears off by the slight annoyance on her face. He chuckled a bit.

She was pretty, he'd begun noticing that when they were twelve. Her dark brown hair was combed through and wavy, resting to her shoulder blades. She'd cut it after graduation; it had previously resided around her elbows. Her eyes were a dark brown and outlined in black, as usual. Her eyes were also surrounded by long, thick eyelashes, that she was known to flutter to get her way. It usually worked. She was tan from the Florida sun, unless his sister or Paige.

Her eyebrows were almost perfect, she went with Paige once a month to get them done, as well as her nails which were currently painted a dark purple that contrasted beautifully with her skin. She had a small nose that had a little diamond stud in the right nostril. She also had three studs in her right ear lobe (four in her let) and two studs in her left cartilage. Nick also knew that she had her belly button pierced recently, as he'd gone with her.

She also had full, naturally pink lips. She had a thin body like Carly's, but with more I the chest and uh, trunk area. She was as short as Carly, as well.

Nick saw her smile at Wade as he sat down before she and Paige each scooted out of the booth. Paige made her way outside as Chelsea made her way towards him, "Hey, boys," she smiled.

"Oh hey, sunshine," Nick drawled out with a smile, "How goes it?"

"Good," she noticed a homeless man that had seemingly been harassed recently. She turned back to them, "And you?"

"Good," he smirked. He led her back over to where Wade and Carly was and she was instantly squished between him and Dalton. She made a face at Carly who smiled softly. Whenever they went anywhere together, whether Nick had been invited by Chelsea or by Blake (who had taken a recent interest in Nick because he was so 'badass'), Dalton always tagged along and Chelsea was _always_ in the middle of the two.

Nick drank his beer, openly in public, although he was underage. He never really did care.

"So what do you think, guys?" Wade asked, trying to be nice, "Gonna be a sweet game tomorrow, huh?"

Chelsea heard each boy laugh falsely before giving a sarcastic answer back to Wade. Dalton even mocked him and Wade just laughed, knowing better.

"Dalton please don't film me," Carly snapped.

"Oh, come on, let him have his fun," Chelsea waved a hand in the air, "You should know better by now than to ask him anyways. It's not going to happen."

"It's not even on," Dalton smirked.

"The red light's on!" she cried out.

"Camera down." Nick instructed. As he locked eyes with Carly's thankful glance, he smirked, "You know she doesn't like having people in her face, she folds under pressure."

Chelsea's hand immediately smacked her own forehead. _Here we go,_ she mentally sang as she saw the death face on Carly.

"Nick," she slammed her book shut, "You got something to say to me?"

"No, no, I think you've already spoken enough for the both of us, huh?"

After staring at the intense glaring that was going on, Chelsea finally spoke up, "I think that _I_," she smirked, "speak for _everyone_, when I say let's get this little shitshow on the road, yeah?"

"Man, you guys are boring," Dalton ate a fry, "I'm outta here," he scooted off and ran outside, probably to film Blake and Paige doing what they usually did.

The silence overcame them again. "So, about my idea," she grinned nervously.

* * *

><p>Chelsea groaned for the third time that hour, Nick had been counting out of boredom, as the three of them sat in the back seat drinking. "I feel like a sardine," she exclaimed, "No offense, Wade."<p>

He laughed, shaking his head, "Sorry, Chels."

Nick opened his mouth after he'd swallowed a swig of beer, but Dalton beat him to it, "Wanna sit on my lap?"

She beamed, "Oh, Dalty, you're such a sweetheart," she scrambled to sit on the boy's lap, stretching her legs out over Nick's. As she moved to pull them away, his hand grasped her ankle and he looked at her, silently telling her she could stay like that. She smiled softly at him.

"Feel better?" He mused.

"Much," she beamed.

"Good, enjoy it while it lasts," he took another sip of beer, "It's not long till your eject button pops up over there."

She cringed, "God, Nick, that's disgusting!" she and Carly both shrieked.

"Dalton," Wade spoke up, "Please do not pop a boner while she's on you," he mock frowned, "She's way too innocent for that."

"I am not!" she spoke up after drinking some of her own beer, "I am perfectly devilish. Right, Nick?" She turned to him for help with a smile.

"Why would Nick know?" Wade cried out.

"Not like that!" she squealed. "Oh, God, never mind."

"It is pretty cramped back here, it's like sitting in Chelsea's car," Dalton complained. Chelsea smirked for a moment. She had an old, 1992 Camaro and whenever they went anywhere, Nick always called shot gun and Dalton was always stuck in the back.

"Hey," Nick snapped jokingly, "It's not their fault that their little hot wheels cars only fit two," he smirked.

Chelsea scoffed, "My car is not a hot wheels car!"

"You should've drove," he complained, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh that's right, your car is how old? Would it even make it out of the state?"

She snickered, "At least I have a car."

"Hot wheels cars?" Dalton finally mused, "More like shot wheels. Hey Wade, what'd you do go to the barber shop and ask for a He-man haircut or what?" He began laughing to himself.

Chelsea bit her lip to keep from laughing at her friend while Nick smirked.

"Shut up, Dalton," Nick rolled his eyes. Dalton tapped him occasionally for him to laugh with him, but Nick hit him back in the arm.

"Ow, dude!"

Carly laughed, looking over at Wade who covered up his smile. Truth was, they were both shocked that Nick had somewhat stood up for him.

"What the Hell is this?" Wade complained as Blake's shortcut was blocked off. Groans erupted from everyone as they continued following Blake.

As they pulled up next to Blake, Dalton was the first one to notice that Paige's head was bobbing up and down over his lap. Confused, Chelsea turned and began to laugh hysterically, yanking on Nick's hand which hers had flung to. Dalton began taping immediately and Nick, just wanting to go to sleep and get the yelling over with, leaned up and honked the horn.

Paige sat up and Blake grinned. She hit him, and they could all see her yelling. Soon enough, Carly's phone rang and it was their blonde friend.

"You are so busted!" Carly paused, "She dropped her lip balm!"

Chelsea snorted, "Yeah, okay."

"Why don't we just camp out?" Carly asked after a period of silence, "I mean we're close enough, right?" As they got off the phone, Blake beeped twice and motioned forward, pulling ahead. They passed a sign advertising a wax museum.

"Hey," Blake smiled, "Wax museum."

"You like that kinda stuff, Wade?" Nick asked. Chelsea groaned inwardly, knowing what was coming.

"Yeah, I don't know…sometimes."

"I guess if you like things pretending to be other things…which you obviously do. Right sis?" he glanced over at her.

Carly glared, but it faltered with a wink from Chelsea as she 'stretched', kicking Nick in the thigh, "Oops, sorry. I personally don't like wax museums, Wade," she called up to him, "They scare the shit out of me, so props to you."

He smirked, "Thanks, Chels."

"You're scared of them?" Dalton asked her. When she nodded, he looked up at Wade, "How far off track is that museum?"

She smacked his shoulder, "not funny, Dalton!"

* * *

><p>"You <em>could<em> stay in our tent, you know," Carly smirked at her friend.

"Nah, I can stay with the boys," she winked at Carly, "Can't intrude on you two."

She laughed as Chelsea and Paige followed her to get the tents, "Suit yourself, Dalton's going to latch himself onto you in your sleep."

"I will bite his arm clear off," Chelsea announced, opening the trunk to Blake's truck. Carly snorted with laughter, "Only you.'

They then turned to Paige, "Did you talk to Blake yet?"

"No, there's no point in freaking him out right now," she looked down as they walked towards the clearing.

"Paige," Chelsea groaned, "You know you have to tell him." While she hadn't been there for the girl's conversation earlier, she had been there for ones before today.

"I'm not even certain," she protested.

"I just think you should talk to him," Carly suggested and Chelsea nodded, backing her up.

"Look, he's been looking forward to this stupid game for a year. I don't wanna ruin it for him by starting a fight," she pouted at her friends.

"Paige," Carly struggled. "He's not going to marry you, his parents won't let him." Chelsea winced, _harsh_.

"Who says I want to get married?" Paige grinned. Chelsea had to smile at this, only Paige.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me right now?" Nick poked his head into the tent. He'd head a mechanical noise and by peeking in, he noticed an air mattress being inflated.<p>

"What? The tent's big enough," Chelsea turned to him.

It was true. The tent that she'd brought upon instruction by Blake in case there was a need for a camp out could sleep five people. They had been given the largest tent because it was going to be the three of them in it.

"That's so not fair," he whined from the entrance as she unzipped her sleeping bag so that it was open and a square, before placing it on top of the air mattress. She threw two pillows on it, along with a warm blanket.

"Well, maybe if you're a gentleman, then we can share," she moved so that she was kneeling and her body was straight, instead of bent over.

He smiled at her, although they both knew that even if he was a dick she would let him share with her.

Dalton popped in, "Oh, nice, Chels! Shotgun!" He moved to crawl all the way in, but Nick held a hand to his chest as he tried. He held up a finger, "Fat chance, camera boy."

Chelsea laughed as she crawled out, past them.

"Did you just call shotgun on an air mattress?" She heard Nick ask. Her guess was that Dalton nodded because she heard the smack of Nick's hand on the back of Dalton's scalp. She laughed, moving towards the cooler.


	2. Two

**Author's Note: **Chapter Two! R&R!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, 'nor do I own the plot. I only own what I have added in and my character. I also do not own the title. I also don't own Jack Sparrow…you'll see. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Once Chelsea had gotten to the cooler, she pulled out two beers, almost sensing Nick's presence. As she turned around, she jumped, as he was right behind her.<p>

He smirked, "I hope one of those is for me."

She smiled back at him, devilishly, "Can you guess which one?"

He laughed as he saw her eyes twinkle, "Hmm, right?"

"Ooh, so close. Your's is actually in the left hand," she held it out to him, "You don't get the grand prize, but here's the consolation prize."

"What would the grand prize have been?" He asked as they both twisted the caps off.

She smirked, raising the bottle to her lips, "You'll never know."

As they locked eyes, Carly's voice cried out, "Chels! Can you come pee with me?"

She rolled her eyes, laughing before following Carly into the woods.

"So how are things going with Wade?" She asked, back turned to Carly as she played with the label on her bottle. She wasn't sure how many beers she'd had so far. When she was with Nick and Dalton, she usually lost track, but she knew it was more than five. She debated on stopping soon, because after about eight or so she usually felt a little out of it. The other side of her told her to keep drinking, what else was there to do out here?

Carly just scoffed, "Same as usual." Chelsea nodded to herself as she traced the neck of her bottle now. "Did you talk to Nick yet?" Carly asked her.

Chelsea paused, "I talk to Nick all the time," she answered her friend. Her inner conflict had come to a resolution with this question and she tilted her bottle back, finishing the beer she had left.

Carly stood up, pulling her pants up, "But did you talk about your feelings?"

"Nick knows how I feel," she mumbled, beginning to pick at the label again as her eyes looked down.

"So you have told him," Carly popped up in front of her.

"I never found it necessary."

"Then he doesn't know!" she exclaimed as they walked slowly back. Carly sounded tired to death of having this conversation. "Look, you can subtly flirt with my brother all that you want, but unless you tell him and he is _positive _that you like him…he's going to stay in that dreaded _friend zone_," she said the last part in a mockingly deep, frightened whisper, complete with hand movements that could rival Jack Sparrow's.

Chelsea snorted a little, "I just don't think your brother sees me like that, Carls."

Carly rolled her eyes, something she did about a dozen times during this conversation whenever they had it. "You're _blind_, Chelsea. I'm his twin, I can see it. And if you don't believe me - Dalton's got a huge one for you."

She nearly choked on her laughter. Carly was usually very shy when it came to talking about sex or male genitalia so the fact that she had just thrown that comment out there carelessly shocked Chelsea.

"I'm serious!" she cried out, "Nick keeps him on a leash!"

"Dalton's got one for you, too, you know," Chelsea told her. They locked eyes as they made it to the campsite, "For everyone," they both spoke with a giggle.

They parted ways and Chelsea made her way over to Nick, sitting in a chair next to him and grabbing a beer out of the cooler.

"That's eight," he smirked. "You sure you wanna do that?"

She looked over at him, "You've been counting?"

"I do every time you drink since Chris' party," he confessed, "What were you and Carly doing?" he asked as she twisted the cap off.

She was in shock. About a year ago they'd gone to a party at their friend Chris' house and Chelsea had gotten completely drunk and guys kept trying to get her to go to the bedroom with her. After about ten beers, six shots and an hour of persuasion, she had almost gone with one, if Nick hadn't been there to stop her.

She smiled softly, thanking him without words, "I was making out with my favorite twin."

"But I'm right here," he pointed out.

She chuckled, winking, "I know," she sipped her beer. As Nick pulled out a pack of cigarettes, Chelsea held out her hand, expectantly. He glanced over at her, confused. She hadn't even looked at him, but she could always tell when he was about to smoke.

He sighed, passing one over to her, "You really shouldn't, Carly's gonna flip."

She lit it with her own lighter, a pink Zippo with a white playboy bunny on it that Dalton had gotten her for her birthday, and exhaled, "Carly's not my mom."

"She likes to play it though," he chuckled, lighting his own. Dalton cried over at Nick when he saw Nick hadn't helped set anything up and Chelsea watched the other boys toss around a football as the music from Blake's stereo played softly.

As the ball landed in between Chelsea and Nick, she reached down to get it as Wade approached. When he got closer, Nick dropped his cigarette, picked it up and threw it harshly to Blake who stumbled.

"Nice arm," Wade commented, "I can see why they gave you a scholarship."

"Yeah, real tragedy, isn't it?" Nick cooed, mockingly.

Chelsea grabbed his hand, pulling him away from Wade, "Calm down."

"Yeah, it is," Wade spoke up.

Carly, as if sensing trouble, dashed over. "Wade," she dashed in between the two boys, "Go help Dalton, okay?"

He walked off, leaving Carly with her brother. She turned to him, immediately, "Look, if you wanna be a dick to me, that's fine, but leave Wade alone, he didn't do anything to you."

"So you admit you did something?" Nick raised his eyebrows up.

"I admit that according to you, I did something, yeah," she answered.

"You dimed me out," Nick glared.

"I did not dime you out," Carly answered him.

Chelsea flicked her cigarette off to the side, standing up. The subject the twins were on at the moment bothered her to no end because she knew the truth about Nick stealing the car. The truth being that Nick hadn't stolen it and that it had been Dalton that night that took it. She tried to walk past, but Nick grabbed her wrist, "Look, now you're scaring off, Chels," he glared at his sister, "And you could have covered for me, huh?"

"You get caught stealing a car and it's my fault," she sighed, "You're resisting arrest and it's the cop's fault," she tried to list off everything she could.

"Hey, he took a swing at me," Nick grinned.

"You get kicked off the football team, it's the coach's fault…you get kicked out of the house and it's mom and dad's fault." Nick began to laugh as she got angrier, "You can't even keep a job for more than two weeks because it's every manager's fault."

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Nick mused with a grin.

Carly just continued on, "You and Dalton are living off of Chelsea basically, her parents let you stay in the house and you don't even care that she gave up her scholarship to baby sit the two of you!"

Chelsea looked over at Carly, "Please do not bring that up."

"You never told them?" she looked at her friend, shocked. Then she turned on her brother, "And you never asked her why she didn't get into any colleges except for County?" Nick remained silent. "Why did you come, Nick?" Carly nearly begged, "Just to piss me off?"

"No," he looked up at her. After a moment he continued, "Don't you get it? You're the good twin…and I'm the evil one," he dropped his bottle on the ground with a smirk before making a noise and waving his fingers around.

"Grow up," she hissed at him, "You are so afraid to take things seriously."

"As opposed to Wade leaving Gainesville?" Nick asked her. Chelsea dug her nails into his wrist, trying to get him to shut up. "New York City," he spoke with a southern accent, "Why, I hear they got buildings as tall as the sky!"

Carly, near tears, nodded, "Okay." She walked off.

"Nick, you are such an asshole sometimes," Chelsea twisted her wrist out of his grip and pulled away. He looked remorseful as he looked at her, "You really gave up a scholarship for me?"

"For you _and_ for Dalton," she spoke calmly, "You both would be lost without me and you know it."

"Chels," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I don't need a babysitter…"

She nodded, having almost the same face that Carly had when she left. "Okay," she nodded, "Well, enjoy your pity party," she motioned towards his chair and the cooler. "Hope you enjoy Dalton's company."

"Chels!" he shouted after her as she stalked off the same way Carly had. She sat next to her best friend and smiled softly at her, "He got me pissed off, too, Carls."

She rubbed Chelsea's back, though she knew her friend would be by Nick's side by the end of the night. A breeze swept through the trees and they all covered their noses and mouths, "Oh my God!" Chelsea felt nauseated by the smell.

"Dalton, did you crap your pants again?" Nick shouted. Despite her anger, Chelsea snickered. Carly rolled her eyes, almost seeing her friend's anger towards Nick disappear. He did this to them often. He'd piss Carly off and when Chelsea would stand up for her, he'd piss her off, too. Then, he'd try and be funny and sweet and Chelsea would be hanging out with him again within an hour. It was the way that Nick and Chelsea worked and no one ever understood it.

"No!" Dalton cried back, sniffing himself, "I don't know, maybe…I mean, these are my work clothes."

"It's horrible," Carly cried.

"Something's dead out there," Wade peered at the woods.

"Nah, something's dead right here," Blake answered, "And we need to drink it back to life. Bless me, dog," Blake nodded towards Nick who threw him a beer.

Within the hour, Dalton was filming everyone as he usually did. Chelsea had gone back to the cooler, next to Nick, to get a beer. As she went to walk away, he leaned up in his chair quickly and threw his arms around her waist, pulling her down onto his lap. She squealed, falling onto him, "Nick!"

"You still mad at me?" he whispered, watching as they followed Dalton with the camera that Carly had snagged off him. Chelsea just shrugged. Nick sighed into her hair, closing his eyes as he smelt it. _Raspberries_, he smiled softly.

"Are you smelling me?" she joked.

He chuckled, "You smell good. Better than Dalton, at least." She rolled her eyes and made to get up off of him. He acted as if he was going to let her before pulling her back down harshly, "Nope, nope, nope."

"Nick!" she whined.

"Look, Chels," he sighed, "I didn't know about the scholarship. Carly never told me."

"That's because I told her not to."

"Why?" his voice sounded strained, "I don't want to know that I'm responsible for you staying back with me and shithead."

"Hey, come sit over here," Wade called out to them. Nick sighed, but obeyed with Chelsea's infamous eyelash flutter. They each grabbed their chair as Wade moved the cooler by the fire and they settled back down, Nick grabbing her again and sitting her on his lap.

She laughed, "Maybe I like it here with you and Dalton, okay? And maybe I can still transfer after County and you can come, too."

He laughed as Blake came up, getting a beer out of the cooler, mumbling _That'll be the day_ into her hair as Blake sat on the cooler.

"What's going on over here with you two?" he smirked.

Chelsea laughed, finally escaping Nick's lap. He noticed how cold he immediately felt without her sitting on him, but he still smiled when she sat next to him.

"So why'd you steal that car anyway?" Blake asked. Chelsea saw the anger in Nick's eyes. She touched his elbow, frowning. "I mean, you didn't need to do that," Blake continued, drinking, "To get that rush, huh?"

"Something like that," Nick drank.

"Get out there!" Chelsea looked up to see Dalton dressed in a yellow shirt and jeans with sunglasses on. She squealed, "Dalton!"

"Look at how cute he looks," Carly grinned, filming him. Chelsea hopped up and ran over to them.

"You look like Elton John," Blake shouted, "But more gay."

"Elton John is gay?" Dalton shouted, jokingly.

Chelsea pinched his cheeks, "Look how cute! Oh this is almost as precious as our prom photos!"

"You have pictures from that?" Dalton screeched. He'd taken her to prom in senior year as friends. She just grinned, nodded, and ran towards Nick for protection when he made a move to come after her.

"I told you not to ever tell him," Nick laughed. Dalton got his camera back and began to film the two couples making out before looking over at Nick.

"Don't even think about it dude, I'm not kissing you," Nick laughed, before glancing over at Chelsea who had opened another beer. He added them all up in his head again, noting that this made twelve now. He could see the lazy smile on her face as he turned back to Dalton.

"Oh come on, you know you want to," Dalton teased. "Sike! I wouldn't kiss your ass for shit," he grinned, but looked over at Chelsea, "Hey, Chels."

"No, Dalton," she rolled her eyes, "I'm not kissing you either. No matter how cute you look," she joked, winking at him.

"A little one? On the cheek?" he pouted. She rolled her eyes and stood up, walking over to him. Before she got near him, Nick pulled her down okay.

"Hey!" Dalton cried out, obviously mad that Nick took her away.

"You can give me Dalton's kiss," Nick smirked, looking up at his friend. Dalton glared playfully as Chelsea leaned up to kiss Nick on the cheek. Blake, noticing this even though he was intensely kissing Paige, smirked, and said Nick's name so that his head moved and Chelsea kissed Nick on the mouth.

She didn't notice at first, because she was beginning to feel the effects of her beers, and Nick didn't seem to mind at first. When she felt Nick's cheek kiss back though, she jumped away and stared, confused and shocked before she realized and she laughed, "Oh, sorry."

Dalton snickered, giving Blake a thumbs up.

A truck pulled up to their site, headlights blaring. Chelsea groaned covering her eyes, "What the fuck?"


	3. Three

**Author's Note: **Chapter Three!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, 'nor do I own the plot. I only own what I have added in and my character. I also do not own the title. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Everyone began to cover their eyes and yell at him. The man in the truck just smirked, knowing fully well that they couldn't see him because of his bright headlights. He scanned the group. There were three girls and four guys, he noted to himself. The girls were all fairly attractive, but the one closest to the truck, with her back facing him, that had to turn around to look at the car, was the most attractive.<p>

"Can you turn off your lights please?" Wade shouted

"This is creepy," Paige whispered. Blake yelled at him. Everyone began standing up and Nick stayed put, keeping a steady grip around Chelsea's waist. After a moment, he gently pushed her up so that she would stand and he stood abruptly, throwing a bottle at the headlight. It flickered out and everyone turned to him.

"Shit," Chelsea whispered, "What the Hell, Nick?" He shrugged.

"Nick!" Carly shouted at him as he made his way to the front of the group, glaring. He could feel Chelsea near him and he kept her behind his arm, protectively as Dalton made his way up front and lifted both hands up, "What!" he shouted. Chelsea giggled at him and the truck took off.

"Yeah!" Dalton cried out happily, "That was great, dude!"

"My man Nick here is hardcore," Blake grinned.

"You the man, dude!" Dalton cried out as Carly tried to yell at him. He just grabbed Chelsea by the hand and led her back to what had become _their_ seat.

"Don't encourage him," Carly rolled her eyes.

"Seriously," Chelsea added on, staring over at her best friend. Nick chuckled at the slur she had gained. "Do you know how hard it is to get into that little car with him now? Inflate his ego and we'll have nowhere to sit!"

"Oh, thanks, babe," he chuckled into her ear. She shivered slightly at the feeling of his whisper in her ear and he smirked, "Cold?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I think I'm gonna hit the hay, actually. Keep your eyes on Dalton? I don't want him staring when I'm changing."

He laughed, "Okay," he released her and she said good night to everyone, making her way into the tent. After she had changed into shorts and an old sweatshirt of Nick's, she crawled under the blanket on her air mattress. Soon after, the tent unzipped and she felt a weight drop down onto the mattress next to her.

"Awh," she whispered, drunkenly, "You came to cuddle!" She giggled.

"Yup," he answered her, laughing as she cuddled up into him. She looked up and screamed, "Dalton!"

Nick stuck his head in, "Dude, I go to piss for like ten seconds and you're already messing around. Get outta here," he rolled his eyes. After Dalton left, Nick stripped down to his wife beater and boxers and took his place next to Chelsea, "Sorry, I figured you had changed by then and I went to pee."

She laughed, "it's okay."

"You seemed pretty excited that _I_ came to cuddle with you," he chuckled, raising his eyebrows up.

"Nope," she mumbled, moving her leg to in-between his and curling her calf around his. He pulled her upper body closer to him, "No?" he laughed. She shook her head, "Not at all."

He chuckled lowly, "Chels, you're lying…" he whispered in a sing song voice. She just shook her head.

Because Nick lived in her house now, due to the kindness of her parents, he often stayed with her when her parents left for the weekend, after the parties he 'convinced' her to throw. By convince, they were really her idea and Carly usually blamed Nick's influence. She was never usually drunk when he would stay with her. He just did so because she would get afraid that because they were alone in the house, someone would break in and kill her. He also slept with her during thunderstorms. But she had never curled up to him this much.

"Chels, you never cuddle with me this much," he whispered, so that no one out by the fire could hear. "Are you scared?" She shook her head no, but he chuckled, "Yeah, you are."

"Kind of," she admitted, "I mean, that guy in the truck was freaky," she whispered back, tiredly.

"I get all of this from _kind of_?" He grinned.

"It just helps that you're really cute," she mumbled into his chest. He pulled back, eyes wide, "What?"

She yawned, eyes still closed. "You heard me," she mumbled again, "you're so cute, it's so unfair."

He nearly _giggled_, "What's not fair?"

"That I have to be friends with someone as gorgeous as you." Nick's mouth hung open. He couldn't even answer her, he was so shocked.

"Hey Nick?" she whispered. He looked down to see her staring at him sleepily. He gave her a questioning glance, "Can I kiss you again?"

He nodded, almost too eagerly as she gripped the top of his shirt and leaned up. When their lips met he could hear her sigh lightly, and then a moment or two later, they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She awoke to the sound of a zipper, picking her head up off of her pillow, which now miraculously looked like Nick's chest. Peering in the dark, she saw that it was, and heard Dalton snoring slightly in the corner of the tent. She sighed, scratching her head as she tried to remember falling asleep next to Nick. She remembered him coming in, but not falling asleep. Then, as she recalled, she gasped. She'd kissed Nick <em>twice<em> last night. Groaning, she got out of the tent to investigate the footsteps she heard outside. She saw Carly parading around in the dark.

"Carls," she whispered. Carly turned and motioned her forward to join her.

"What's up?" she asked her.

"I heard something," Carly muttered. "You?"

"I heard you," she chuckled. Carly smiled.

"Heard you cuddled into Dalton," she snickered. Chelsea shrugged, "Hey, I was sleepy. But I did wake up next to someone just as attractive as yourself," she winked.

"No!"

"Um, I may have drunkenly hit on your brother last night," she scratched the back of her neck. "And I kissed him."

"I saw, at the campfire," Carly grinned, happy for her friend. Chelsea had liked Nick since she was eleven.

"Um, I kissed him again," she looked away.

Carly nearly screamed, silencing it to a whisper as they both turned to face Wade and jumped.

"What are you two doing?"

"Carly heard something," Chelsea spoke up quickly. "And Chelsea heard me," Carly added on. "What are you doing?"

"Bringing you back to bed," he mumbled, pulling her away, "Night, Chels," he called tiredly as Carly turned around and gave her the thumbs up sign with a grin.

Chelsea chuckled, sitting in one of the chairs left by the fire. She sighed, grabbing a water bottle and poking at the flames. She heard a branch break in the woods and jumped, glancing over. At the sound of another on breaking, she flew back into her tent and landed next to Nick who immediately enveloped her into his arms in his sleep to become warm again. Chelsea squeezed her eyes shut, burying her face into his chest as she tried to fall back asleep.

* * *

><p>After Blake got everyone up by shaking the Hell out of their tents and screaming, Chelsea stood in the woods with Carly and Paige after they had taken care of their business as the boys loaded everything up and they had also gotten changed. She was now wearing dark low rise, denim jeans and a white flowy tank top that made her look even tanner, along with black converse on her feet.<p>

Another breeze swept through the area and they gagged, "I will not miss that smell," Chelsea answered honestly as the girls laughed.

"I think it's coming from over here," Carly made her way _towards _ the smell.

"Yeah," Paige nodded, "Follow the smell, Carls."

"Don't you wanna see what it is?" she asked them. Chelsea and Paige each turned to each other, "Um, _no_."

As they got closer, Carly's friends groaned, "We literally hate you right now," they sighed.

Chelsea stayed behind Paige, her face buried in Paige's hood, breathing in her perfume to stop the burning feeling in her lungs. In return, she held Nick's sweatshirt in front of Paige's mouth to block the smell from killing her as well. As Carly turned to laugh at them, she slid down a hill and all three girls screamed.

"Carls, where are you?" Chelsea shrieked.

"GUYS!" Paige screamed out towards the camp site.

* * *

><p>The guys were somewhat chuckling at Wade's shit fit about his fan belt when they heard all of the girls screaming. They couldn't really hear what they were saying, but when Nick heard Chelsea scream his name, he ran towards where they'd entered the woods at, Wade following him close behind.<p>

When they got to them, they saw Paige screaming over a little cliff and Chelsea bent over, holding onto something. Dalton and Nick each tilted their heads for a moment to admire Chelsea's ass before they noticed what she was doing.

She was trying her hardest to pull Carly up by the calves, "Come on, Carly, push up!" Carly screamed back at her that she was trying and began screaming more frantically. Finally, Wade helped her yank Carly all the way up as they peered down into the pit of road kill. Chelsea groaned in disgust now that she could focus on the sight of where Carly had been as a truck pulled up.

"Hey, is that the truck from last night?"

"Not unless he fixed his headlight."

A rather dirty looking man got out and began to dump a dead animal into the pit. Chelsea followed Carly's horrified gaze to see a hand in the pit of animals. She jumped and latched onto Dalton's arm because he was closest.

"Hey!" Wade shouted at the guy. He looked up.

"Don't you see that?" Carly asked him, eyes wide. Everyone's eyes widened even more as the guy proceeded to dump the road kill and walked through the soup of animals to get to the hand. He grabbed it.

"No, wait," Chelsea cried out, "What are you _doing_?"

"Don't!" Carly added on as the hand came out. He knocked on it and Chelsea sighed; it was plastic.

"Does anybody need a hand?" he joked, knocking on it again, "It's fake, see? I found it on the side of the road.

As Wade began a conversation with the man, Chelsea began searching through Paige's purse. Paige looked at her, shocked before she saw that Chelsea pulled out a bottle of water to rinse Carly off with. Carly smiled gratefully, "Thanks."

"Hey have you seen my camera?" Dalton asked, smiling.

They turned to him, shocked that he would even ask that. "If you don't get the _fuck_ away from Carly," Chelsea growled out. Everyone, including the man in the pit, stared up at her, "I'll push you into that shit, Dalton! How dare you!"

Dalton winced, backing away from her, "_Meow_."

As Wade spoke up about the fan belt, Carly and Chelsea both turned to him, "What?"

"It's busted," he shrugged. Chelsea rolled her eyes, of course it was. She made her way to stand next to Nick, creeped out by the way the man was looking at her- at all the girls.

"Bo might have one," the guy spoke up, "Runs a station out in Ambrose."

"Where's that?" Wade looked hopeful.

"Fifteen miles up the road," he told him.

"Let's just get one in Baton Rouge," Blake told him. They began to argue about if Wade was staying with the car or if they were going to the game. Chelsea shrieked, too hung-over to deal with them, "I'll fucking walk to the station and get the damn fan belt!"

Wade looked at her wide eyed, "What?"

"What do you need? Fifteen inches, right? Same as mine?" she looked from Wade to the guy, "Which way up the road is it?"

"I can give you a ride, if you like," he suggested. She nodded, "That's good, thank you."

Wade grabbed her arm, "I'll get it, it's my car."

"I can get it, it was my idea for you to get the damn car," she rolled her eyes. It had been her joking idea that they could start a street racing crew. He glared at her, "I'll go."

"I'm going too," Carly announced. Chelsea groaned out loud, "No, now there's no room for me!"

"Why do you want to go so bad?" Wade whispered.

"I hate sports," she mumbled, "I just came because Nick made me," she kicked the ground.

"You can all fit in the truck," he suggested, "One of you would just have to sit on the other."

"Carly, come here," Nick told her. He took off his shirt and all of the boys covered her so that she could change. Dalton even held up her dirty shirt so that he couldn't see. As Chelsea went to make her way down the hill, glancing up at Nick's shirtless body he grabbed her wrist, "Are you sure you want to go?" he glanced down at the guy.

"Nick, I'm fine. There's safety in numbers," she raised her eyebrows up and down jokingly.

"Chels," he glanced back down at the guy, "Just…be careful, okay?"

She felt her heart stop for a moment when she saw how much Nick could really care about her. She smiled and stepped up, kissing his cheek, "I promise, I'll be careful."

She followed the two down to the truck, sitting in the middle so that Carly could sit on Wade's lap.

* * *

><p>"You're just going to let them leave like that?" Dalton asked, incredulously. "With a guy who throws road kill in a pit for a living?"<p>

"You clean shit for a living Mr. Septic Tank Man…what's the difference?"

"I don't walk through it, that's one…" They made their way back to the cars.


	4. Four

**Author's Note: **Chapter Four!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, 'nor do I own the plot. I only own what I have added in and my character. I also do not own the title. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>It was completely silent in the car and the guy kept creepily glancing at the girls, smiling. As Carly asked Wade to roll down the window, due to the smell, they found out that the lever was gone. The guy apologized, "Sorry, the truck's uh, seen better days," he laughed.<p>

"Well, do you mind rolling your window down then?" Wade asked.

"Not at all," he answered, cranking the window down. "Sorry, I get used to the smell."

"I don't think I could ever get used to it," Carly looked down.

"You'd be surprised what you can get used to," he told her enthusiastically, "if you're around it long enough."

He continued talking, "If you get them in the early morning before the sun bakes them up then they're not so bad," he explained. _Was this really this guy's hobby? _Chelsea wondered. "But if they're fresh, I just take them home. I mean, why let the meat go to waste?" he chuckled.

Chelsea smirked a bit, "You remind me of my uncle," she confessed. Carly tried not to laugh. Chelsea's family was full of some of the most eccentric people in the world and now that Carly thought about it, this man was like Chelsea's uncle who, by the way, made some of the most fantastic jerky out of deer meat.

"Are we almost there?" Carly asked, feeling as if this had taken way too long.

"Yup, just up the road," he answered her. "Yup…Ambrose…" he trailed off into a story.

Carly noticed the knife on the side of his belt and nudge both of her companions at once. The man noticed her stare, "Oh, you like knives," he grinned. "Tools of the trade."

"Not really," Carly whispered, inching away more.

"Chelsea does, dontcha, Chels?" Wade grinned, throwing her under the bus.

She shrugged, "They're pretty cool, yeah."

"You wanna see it?"

"That's okay," Carly smiled politely. Chelsea looked at it, interested. The only reason she was so fascinated by it was because her older brother liked to collect knives and was constantly telling her about them.

"That's a bowie," she stated. The guy turned to her with a grin, "Right you are, little miss. It's a good knife," he nodded, flipping it in the air, "It'll cut through anything," he stabbed it into the console and Carly jumped, surprised that Chelsea had not. She was usually the one who was afraid to be alone at night because of murderers, but yet she sat calmly with this man as he braked the car immediately.

Chelsea didn't flinch, while Carly's hands flew out in front of her to stop from flying. Driving with Nick and Dalton had it's benefits.

"Hey," Wade looked over, "What's going on, man? I thought you said there was a town up here."

"Well, there is," he grinned, "Just around that bend." He pointed and opened the door, "I gotta flip my hubs into four wheel. You mind giving me a hand?"

"When's the last time you were here?" Carly spit out. Chelsea smacked her arm.

"What?" he smirked in, "You don't believe me? I forgot this end's washed out, that's all."

"I'll help you flip the hubs," Chelsea offered, moving to slide out on his side. Wade's voice caused her to freeze. "We'll walk the rest of the way then, thank you…you've done enough."

"Why would you wanna do that?:

"Look," Carly snapped, "We wanna walk. So let us out. Now."

"Fine," he grabbed his knife and slammed the driver's door shut before moving towards the passenger side. He opened the door and waited, "Well, get out, then." As they tried to all scramble out, he continued speaking, "You try and do something nice for someone…"

Wade frowned, "Hey man, it's not like that, we really appreciate it."

"Yeah," he scoffed, "I can tell."

Chelsea sighed as Wade and Carly already made their way onto the rocks, "Look, I'm really sorry about my friends," she ran a hand through her hair, missing the length it used to have, "They aren't really used to kindness from strangers," she joked.

He grinned, almost amazed that she had stayed back to talk to him. Most people ran from the scent of death on him, "Awh, it's okay. I'd run from me, too."

She laughed, "Thank you again."

"Chels! Come on!" Carly yelled from the other side of the rocks as Chelsea said goodbye to the hillbilly and darted to meet them. Carly rolled her eyes, "You didn't have to stay and apologize, he was a freakshow."

"Yeah, but out in the middle of nowhere," she whispered as they walked off, "If you upset a hillbilly, they just might _getcha_!" she grabbed Carly's middle as they turned on the path. Carly squeaked, hitting her as Wade laughed.

At the sight of the town, he groaned, "Well, I feel like an asshole."

"Don't," Carly reminded him, "As I said…freakshow."

They walked quickly through the small town and Wade smirked, "Miss Ambrose," he pointed at a poster, "Wonder how many teeth you need to win that." The girls giggled. Wade held Carly's hand and she dragged him over to the pet store where there were puppies in the window. She and Chelsea squealed with happiness, "Look how cute!"

"Maybe next time," he pulled Carly away and Chelsea pouted, following them to the gas station. They looked all around and there was no one at the gas station. They began to walk through town and Carly answered the phone to Paige, locking eyes with a woman in a window.

"Hey, there's that House of Wax."

"What about the fan belt?" Chelsea nearly fell over she turned to look at Wade so quickly. She did _not_ want to go in that House of Wax.

"Let's ask someone in the Church," Carly added on, rubbing Chelsea's back.

"Fine," Wade nearly groaned out. Chelsea stayed outside to light a cigarette, she'd stolen some from Nick before the girls had gone off into the woods, as the two peered in the church. She heard Wade apologize and close the door. She raised both eyebrows.

"What do we do? Just wait out here?" Carly asked.

"I don't know, I feel kind of messed up waiting outside of a funeral," Wade looked at her. Chelsea snorted out a _Smooth, guys_ as she flicked ash off of her cigarette. The door opened again and they all turned to look.

"Hey man," Wade spoke quietly at the guy who walked out. Chelsea smirked, he was kind of cute. Older, with slicked back dark hair. She watched as he fumbled for a lighter and Wade continued speaking, "I'm sorry about that, we shouldn't have walked in."

"No, you shouldn't have," he growled. Chelsea held out her little pink lighter to him as he continued patting his pockets for one. He noticed out of the corner of his eye and took it, smiling softly, "Why thank ye kindly."

She smiled at his accent and blushed a bit when he looked at the bunny on her lighter and handed it back to her with a chuckle.

"It's just that we're not from this town," Wade tried to explain, "And we had some car trouble."

"Yeah," Carly added on, "We were actually looking for a guy named Bo? He works at the gas station."

"Found him," the guy took a drag off his cigarette.

"Really? We need a fan belt-" Bo turned around at this to see Chelsea smack herself in the forehead and mumble something about an idiot, which he guessed she meant the boy. Bo almost snorted, "A fan belt? You interrupt a funeral for a fucking fan belt?" Everyone was quiet. "Yeah, let me just go dump the casket and I'll be right there," he walked past, getting rid of his cigarette. Chelsea noticed there was a small pile forming where he'd put his out.

"Look we're sorry," Carly whispered as he moved past her. He muttered a yeah and went back inside.

"That's twice today," Wade spoke up as Chelsea added her cigarette butt to the pile and she and Carly moved towards him, "I'm an asshole. Let's just go back to the road."

"Hey," Bo's voice caused them to turn. He walked over to them and turned to Chelsea, "I'm sorry," he apologized, "Someone very special to me passed and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

She smiled softly, "It's totally fine, it's understandable."

"Look, I reckon things should wrap up soon," he kept his gaze on Chelsea. Carly was near snickering as she covered her mouth, "If you want I can meet you at the station in about a half."

"That'd be great," Chelsea responded, "If that's okay."

He made a _hmm_ noise, nodding as he smiled at her. He then looked at Wade and Carly before looking back at her and going back to the funeral.

"Great!" Carly grinned, turning to Chelsea. As they began to walk away, Wade chuckled. Chelsea turned to him, "What?"

"Well, looks like your fan club got bigger," he smirked.

"What?"

"Come on Chels, Dalton…Nick…the road kill guy," Wade was grinning, "You've got a pretty big assortment of options now."

"I'd go with road kill," Carly smirked, grabbing Wade's arm.

Chelsea rolled her eyes, shoving past the two, "That's three times today," she called back over her shoulder, "You're an asshole!"

Wade and Carly grinned at each other before he ran up and threw Chelsea over his shoulder, "House of Wax!" He cried out as he ran. Carly laughed, running after the two as Chelsea squealed in protest. He put her down outside the door.

"Oh, no," she frowned, "It's closed…let's go get some food…" She turned to move and Carly laughed at her, "Really? Wax? You're afraid of wax?" Wade scraped at the wall with his keys, grinning, "It is wax…like, literally."

"I will definitely wait outside," Chelsea suggested as the two made their way in. She moved to the road and lit up another cigarette. This was taking way too long for a fucking fan belt, she sighed. At least she hadn't been crammed in Blake's car for about two hours like everyone else. She heard Carly scream and soon enough Wade walked out, "Hey, Chels? Were you by the window?"

She snorted, "No! Why would I walk around that place?"

"Well, did you see anyone?" He asked, making his way around the building.

"Also negative," she smirked, taking another drag on her cigarette. Soon enough, Carly squealed again and darted out and met Wade at the doorway. She smirked, "See, that's why I didn't go in," she laughed as her friends met her at the edge of the road and they walked back to the gas station.

* * *

><p>"I still don't think this is cool, just coming in here like this," Carly complained.<p>

"Look it's unlocked," Wade calmed her down, "He said he'd be a half hour it's been like forty five minutes. Plus, if your brother and Dalton hadn't had come we could have all rode with Blake and none of this would have happened."

"Again," Carly sighed, "Not my fault."

"Then I wouldn't have come either, shit head," Chelsea looked over at Wade who shrugged his shoulders. They were pretty good friends, but if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was being the third (or fifth) wheel.

"I just don't understand his beef with me," Wade added on.

"He's got beef with everyone," Carly explained, walking away. "Yeah," Chelsea helped her out, "You gotta learn to not take it personally."

"He's fine with Chels and Dalton," Wade nearly whined out.

Chelsea laughed, "Trust me, no he is not."

"Back in middle school Nick used to get into trouble a lot…and our parents would compare us. I was the good twin and he was the evil one, as he likes to say so much. Then he got this image and he would play it off as if that's what he had to be or something." She sighed, "It's already getting dark.."

"He has everything but a fifteen inch."

"Well, that's awfully convenient," Chelsea laughed. "Just take the sixteen inch, I'll make it work and you can get a fifteen when we get back onto the main road."

Bo had entered the shop at some point during their conversation and snatched the money up off of the counter. He heard the brunette telling the guy to just get the sixteen inch and she would make it work. He smirked and took a place in the doorway, leaning against it. This girl knew about cars? He looked as she leaned against the wall, blowing hair out of her eyes. He locked eyes with her and she smirked, knowing that her friends hadn't seen him yet. He took this opportunity to speak up.

"You planning on stealing that?" he asked and Wade jumped.

"Huh? No, I left some money on the counter..Is it enough?"

Bo shrugged, "Just about."

"I hope you're not getting the wrong idea about us," Carly walked towards him, nervously. He'd just caught them snooping in his shop and ready to leave with a fan belt.

Chelsea sighed, shoving herself off of the wall, "You don't have any fifteen inch fan belts at your house do you?" She asked it when she saw that Wade was too embarrassed to ask. He'd made himself look like an asshole enough today.

"Actually I do have some up at the house," he grinned, "You can run up there with me if you like."

"You get stuff delivered to your house?" Wade asked, wincing when Chelsea smacked his arm.

"I get stuff delivered up there if I'm not here," he told them. "Look if you wanna hold onto that sixteen…"

"No," Chelsea spoke up again, "That's fine, we can come get the fifteen. I don't want to have to fix your shot wheels car any more than I have to fix mine already," she looked over at Wade.

Bo led them outside and Wade asked to use the restroom which was out of order. Bo said that he could just use it at the house and they began walking. Wade decided to get back at Chelsea for making him seem like more of a dick, "So, is it too late to sign Chels up for that beauty pageant?" He smirked when he saw her head pop out from the other side of Bo.

Bo chuckled, "Unfortunately, it is. Too bad, too, cause you would've won hands down," he smirked down at Chelsea who blushed, looking away.

"Really?" Carly pouted, "Shame, we could've dressed you up, Wade."

Chelsea laughed again, grinning over at Wade. They could be so mean to him some times, but he could take it and give it right back to them. They began to walk up to Bo's house conversing about the House of Wax. Bo took notice of the way Chelsea didn't talk about it.

"You like the House of Wax?" he nudged her.

"She didn't go in," Wade smirked, "She's afraid of wax."

"Not wax, you asshole," she snapped at him.

"She thinks they're going to come to life," Wade laughed. Chelsea glared at him and Bo stopped at his truck. "I'll go in and change and then I'll get you that fan belt, alright? I'll even give you a ride to your car."

"Oh, it's okay," Carly smiled. "We have some friends meeting us where the road's washed out."

"Well, I'll give you a ride there, then," he smiled. "Least I can do for making you wait." Chelsea smiled and he opened the door for Carly and Chelsea to get in. Wade moved to get in as well, but Bo stopped him, "Don't you have to use the facilities?" Wade nodded, "Oh, yeah, thanks, man."

"You girls gotta go?" He peered in. Carly shook her head no, laughing. He turned to Chelsea, "You okay, darling?" he could see the sweat at the top of her forehead, "You thirsty or anything?"

She shrugged, "A little."

He held his hand out to her, "Come on, then." He closed the door after she got out and he led her up to the house.

Carly watched from inside the car as Bo, still holding onto Chelsea's hand, led her friends into the house.


	5. Five

**Author's Note: **Chapter Five! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added alerts and added to your favorites. You're the best!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, 'nor do I own the plot, title, or lyrics to her ringtone. I only own what I have added in and my character. ;Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chelsea stood with Bo, her hand feeling increasingly more awkward that it was held by Bo's and not by Nick's, even though she doubted Nick would hold her hand. She wondered what Nick was even doing right now as Bo showed Wade where the bathroom was and he led her into the kitchen. "Iced tea okay?" he turned to her, dropping her hand as he went into the fridge, "It's that or water," he chuckled, "Or bourbon, but it's too early for that."<p>

She shrugged, "It's never too early for bourbon," she joked, "But iced tea is perfect, thank you."

There was a silence as they stood, each sipping their iced tea before music made Chelsea jump.

_I thought I knew you well, but you keep on changing colors. Under your spell, I'm your reluctant lover_. She was confused for a moment, glancing around for the source. _I try to run, I try to hide, now I'm crying on this ride. _Her mouth formed an 'O' shape as she realized what the noise was. _It's not fun, I guess you like to hear me scream at night_. She placed her glass down as Bo's eyebrows shot up to the top of his forehead as he watched her pat herself down. _Tear me up, tear my heart to shreds. Rip my soul and then let me cry for ever._

She pulled out her cell phone triumphantly, mouthing the next two lines, _Tear me up, get it over with. You play innocent, but you're really frightening._ She mouthed a sorry to Bo as she answered it, seeing Nick's name pop up. He chuckled and mouthed that he was going to go upstairs and change. She nodded.

"Hello?"

_"Chels, where are you guys_?"

"We're getting the fan belt now," she explained, tracing her finger over the top of the glass. "Why, what's up?"

_"We're on our way to get you, me and Dalton. Everything okay?"_

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just waiting for He-man to pee and then we're getting a ride up to the road."

Nick chuckled on the other line, _"Oh, He-man. Okay, well I'll call you when we get to the end of the road, okay, babe?" _

Her heart fluttered at the word babe coming from his voice. She smiled despite herself as she saw Bo come back downstairs, "Yeah, I'll see you soon, Nicky. Tell Dalton he'd better be dressed as Elton John again or I'll kick his ass." Nick laughed and hung up. Chelsea turned to Bo, closing her phone, "Carly's brother," she explained with a smile.

He smiled back, nodding, as the power went out. Chelsea's eyes immediately went wide. He sighed, "Don't worry, this happens all the time, they should be right on."

"I could never deal with that," she joked, trying to see him in the dark. She felt as if something was wrong. "I'd have a heart attack."

She heard a thump upstairs and snorted, "Way to go Wade," she rolled her eyes in the dark, "He's too much of a klutz when the lights are _on_. He probably fell over his own feet."

He chuckled, sounding closer than he had been before. The lights went back on and she was confused, because she didn't see him. But then, a rough hand covered her mouth as an arm wrapped around her waist. She squealed into his hand as he picked her up and made his way across the kitchen. She kicked her legs rapidly, trying to flail her arms into his face and hit him.

He just continued laughing as he made his way up the stairs with her, kicking open a door. As she pushed her face past his hand, she began crying out for Wade. "Wade! Wade help me!"

At the sound of her voice, she heard Wade cry out to her, begging for her help as well.

Bo just laughed even harder, "He can't help anyone right now, he can't even help himself."

She let out another shrill cry and began to dig her nails into him, shrieking. She got a hand under his shirt and scratched him deep, from the middle of his back up and he shouted, throwing her down.

She crawled over towards the door Wade was pounding at and tried to turn the knob, crying out his name.

"Wade," she moaned out, banging on the door. Her right hand was covered with blood, Bo's blood, and she could see skin under her finger nails as she began to pound at the door, falling to her knees.

Bo took this opportunity to grab her by the hair. She screamed out, hands reaching up to his one that was tugging hair out of her scalp as he dragged her. She kicked the entire time she was being dragged before he pulled her up to face him. "You kinky little bitch," he grinned as he spat the words out. Digging his hand in even further to her hair, he pulled her head at an angle towards him and met her lips with his. She let out a squealing noise of disgust, trying to grab his hand with one of hers and push him away with the other.

Bo's head turned towards the window of the room as he heard Carly honk the car horn. Chelsea began to scream shrilly before Bo threw her onto the bed. Her head connected with the metal of the bars at the top and she blinked, her vision hazy.

He produced a rope from seemingly nowhere and tied her hands over her head to one of the bars on the headboard. He then grinned down at her, crawling onto the bed and straddling her, "Darlin, I've got to take care of the rest of your friends," he was running his hands down her sides as he spoke. She began to shudder violently, disgusted as she tried to squirm away. "But I'll be back for you," he leaned down to whisper into her ear, "And we'll have _lots_ of fun, hmmm?" he inhaled the scent of her hair and she began to cry. "I'm gonna…what were the words? _Tear you up_," he laughed deeply. She let out a loud sob at this.

"Now," Bo grinned, "Gimmie a kiss goodbye, darlin'," he grabbed her by the chin when she tried to bury her face away from him and kissed her forcefully. She squealed once more in protest as he scratched at her arms until she screamed, darting his tongue into her mouth roughly. She could feel blood trickling down her wrists as pulled away, grinning, "I cannot wait to get back to you," he laughed, leaving the room.

As soon as she heard him walk down the stairs, she used her feet to push herself up towards the headboard and she began to use her teeth to bite at the rope and untie it. She heard Bo's truck trying to move, as if it'd become stuck, and Carly scream. She also heard Bo's evil laughter as she assumed he followed her.

She finally got herself untied and made her way towards the door, which he had locked. She groaned, _Of course._

* * *

><p><strong>Carly<strong>

Carly was breathing as quietly as she could underneath the priest's robe. She closed her eyes as she heard Bo walk in and waited for him to leave, praying to herself. She began to scream and flail when two hands grabbed her, darting out from under the priest's robe. Bo chased her into the street before he tackled her down.

"Help me, please!" Carly screamed, locking eyes with the woman in the window. He put his arm over her throat and shushed her. She gazed at him, eyes full of tears, "What are you gonna do to me?"

He just grinned, "Nothing near what I'm gonna do to your little friend," he chuckled, throwing her over his shoulder and walking towards the gas station.

"No please!" she screamed out, still fighting against him as they entered the gas station, "Don't you dare hurt her!"

He chuckled, pausing before the radio, "I wouldn't dream of hurting her, darlin', you should really worry about yourself," and with that, he turned the radio on full volume. He brought her downstairs and got her strapped to the chair, duct taping over the straps before he taped her legs together. He listened to her beg and looked up at her. A voice upstairs caused her to squeak and he covered her mouth immediately.

"One word and this is going through your throat, yeah?" She nodded and he listened to the people upstairs leave. He grabbed a tube of crazy glue, "We're gonna have to close that pretty mouth of your's," he chuckled, gluing her lips shut. He still her head and leaned in close, blowing on her lips to help the glue dry faster. He then kissed the top of her forehead and she squealed. He left her, locking the door behind him. She instantly began to try and break the arm off of her chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Dalton<strong>

Dalton entered the House of Wax, "Hello?" he called out, looking around, "Anyone here? Carly? Wade?" He poked around at the figures, continuing his self-guided tour. He then noticed Wade at the piano, "Wade, what the Hell are you doing bro? We've been waiting for you!" Wade didn't move, but he looked over at Dalton with his eyes. It was then that Dalton noticed how shiny his friend was. He poked him, his finger leaving an imprint like the wax of a freshly burnt candle.

"Wade, oh man," he cried, "I'll get you out of there, buddy." He began to peel off the wax, bringing Wade's flesh with it. His cries became more distraught and he could see tears falling from Wade's eyes, gliding over the wax that coated his skin.

A figure took a swing at Dalton and he ducked in time to save his own face, but Wade's cheek was sliced clean off. He ran through the dining room, throwing a wax chair at his pursuer. Then, once he reached the kitchen, he began to throw plates. When none of this worked, he noticed a door behind him and darted for it. The figure pushed him down the steps and he fell, crawling away. As he gazed up, he noticed a shadow in the doorway that didn't belong to his attacker. All at once, his attacker stopped and began flailing on the stairs.

Squinting to see in the candle lit hallway, a small body had latched itself onto him and was yanking at it's hair. Dalton crawled to his knees, looking for a weapon. The smaller figure was launched down the stairs, landing next to him.

"Chels?" he breathed, incredulously. She ignored him, grabbing a baseball bat that she'd left in the basement.

She had gotten out of the window of the room she had been locked in and gone back into the house to try and find Wade. In doing so, she had grabbed one of two baseball bats outside the Sinclair house and found the trap door that led to the wax museum.

Chelsea raised it high as the man stepped forward and smacked him as hard as she could on the top of the head. He fell down instantly and Chelsea grabbed Dalton's hand, leading him up the stairs. "Come on, Dalton," she hissed, yanking him along. She gripped the bat tightly in her other hand.

"What do we do now?" he asked her as they stuck to the shadows. "Nick's supposed to meet me back at the gas station."

"We have to save him and Carly," she muttered, peering out from around the fence.

"But you knocked him out," Dalton grinned. "He's out cold."

"But he's not the one who brought Wade and I into the house," she mumbled, "There's another one. His name is Bo."

* * *

><p><strong>Nick and Carly<strong>

"He's leaving," Nick muttered after he had untied his sister. He led her up the stairs and looked out the window, grabbing a wrench. "Alright, the car's by the road." He paused, "Damnit, Dalton's got the keys."

Carly watched as her brother tried to use the phone in the office before cursing and throwing it down, "Hey, where's your cell phone?"

"I think it's in the truck up by the house."

"What about Wade and Chelsea?" Carly cried out as Nick made his way towards the door, "I think he has them, too. What if he turns them into wax?"

"Wax?" Nick looked at her incredulously. Had his sister lost her mind somewhere along the way?

"You don't get it!" she cried out, "They're all wax! Everyone." He stared at his sister in disbelief before her face brightened, "Wait, not everyone," she moved past him and left the gas station, leading him to a house near town. Reaching over the white picket fence to unlatch the lock, she pushed the gate open.

"There was a woman in here," she explained as she moved to the window, "She pulled the curtain back."

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsea and Dalton<strong>

"Where are we going?" Dalton whispered. Chelsea motioned for him to shut up and follow her.

"The House of Wax and the house up on the hill are definitely no goes," she whispered. "What about one of the random houses?"

"Good idea," Dalton agreed, "Then what, though?"

"Assess town from the window, make a plan, get Carls and Nickand get the F out of here," she hissed, moving towards a little ally between houses.

"Chels," Dalton put his hand on her shoulder, following her, "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"And that reason is?" she glanced out from behind one of the fences, noticing Dalton's attacker driving a truck. She snorted at the thought, doubting he even had a license.

"You're so damn smart."


End file.
